


Pein x Sakura: What are you doing here??

by VampireNeko34



Category: Haruno Sakura - Fandom
Genre: Character Bashing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Major Blushing, Sasuke Bashing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spelled Pein not Pain, Virgin Sakura, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNeko34/pseuds/VampireNeko34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno was sent on a mission too give a message to some one that Lady Tsunade knows. While on a mission Sakura went to a Ramen shop to get something to eat, till Someone decided to sit with her.. That someone is Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. He needs a favor to send a message to Lady Tsunade. Found out what he wants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction!   
> Who's sitting front of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! This is a story were Sakura meets Pein..What the didn't expected that Akatsuki actually gave up on the tailed beast and wants to form an alliance with the Leaf and Sand village. Will Lady Tsunade accept or will she denied? What matters most is to protect the village! How will Sakura feel when she meets Pein..! And her Inner is called Saku!
> 
> In bold is Inner, Which is know as Saku for short
> 
> Italic is Sakura thoughts or she talking to inner
> 
> There will be other people thoughts in here too

Prologue

I had to go to the Rain village to deliver a very important message to someone for the Hokage. I had to make it really quickly, or I'm in big trouble. Why do you ask? Well let's just say that the Akatsuki base is some where hidden in the Rain village so it wouldn't be found. When you think about its kind of scary. You could be kidnapped or worse being torture for information. I don't want to go through that at all, specially being caught by the Akatsuki. But ill be fine on my own. I was sent on this mission for a reason anyways. I sigh out loud. **'Come on Sakura, let's hurry up. I'm getting hungry!'** Inner Saku said to me. I smile to myself. "Hai, I'm starving too"

I sigh. I lost count how many times I sigh. I got into a couple of fights with a bunch of sound ninjas, but of course me being all badass, I got rid of them quickly. And I finally deliver the message to some weird guy. **'Let's go to the Ichiraku that we saw not to long ago!'** Saku said hole drooling the thought of Ramen. Then my stomach started to rumble loudly. "Ramen sounds really good right now!" I said out loud smiling at though of some Ramen. I walk up about a mile up 'There is it' Inner Saku said pointing at the Ramen shop in my head. I smile really big. "CHA!" me and Inner shouted at the same time and I started to race towards the Ichiraku stand. I started to drool when I walking.

When I walked in, I was greeted by an old guy that probably works at the Ramen shop. "Hello there, welcomes to my Ramen shop. I'll take you to your seat!" He said to me. I follow him to a both table, I sat down. "Thank you very much! I'll order a Beef Ramen soup, please and some Tea please" I told him what I wanted and smile at him. He bowed and left to get my Ramen made. A few minutes later, the old guy came back with my food and sat it in front of me. "Itadakimasu" I said out loud and then I started to eat _'Oh my kami. This is really good!'_ I thought to myself while slurping up a Ramen noodle.

While I was enjoying my food, someone had sat in front of me on the other side of the booth that I was sitting at. **'Sakura, look up and see who it is!'** Inner Saku told me to do. So I was curious who it was. When I look. I started to choke a little on my noddle that I was eating and my eyes had widen in shocked or surprised.. The person that is in front of me was…


	2. Pein are you flirting with me? and STOP making me blush!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayys the second chapter is up! Well it's the friar chapter actually the other Ken was an introduction, of course you probably know that! Anyways this is where Pein wants a favor from Sakura, and she is very confused of the favor he wants her to do! And her Inner Saku is thinking of other ways about the favor. "Is Pein really flirting with me??" Yes Sakura. Yea he is! Now be proud!  
> Some cussing and a little dirty talk that's for the next chapter I'll be working on!!
> 
> I Know that Pein is 26 In here! Hey..Its a story! I do what i want!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

** Sakura P.O.V. **

 

It was Pein Ame Yukio, the leader of the Akatsuki. He was staring at me, like really staring at me. I was very shock and very confused, but the question is; Why is sitting front of me and not killing me? He wasn't saying anything! I don't know what to do! 'Well there might be a piece of noodle hanging from your mouth!!' Inner Saku shouted at me while waving her arms up and down. _'Oh shit!'_ I said to Saku.

I slurp up the noodle that Inner was telling me that was hanging from my mouth and it made a loud noise when I did. All Pein did was raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed a little. Then I got a closer look at him finally, since I never meet him, I only heard about him and he looks really **'HOT!!'** Inner Saku shouted with hearts in her eyes. He has a lot of piercings with fiery-orange hair, but what caught my attention is his eyes. There purple-ish grey, with rings in them. _'He does look hot..'_ I thought.

"Haruno Sakura." He said in a deep husky voice. I blushed and I look down to eat some of my ramen. **'Holy shit!! His voice is so sexy. I wonder what he sounds like when we're on top of him riding his-'** I stop Inner from going any further, but I started to choke a little on my food. _'What the hell Inner!! Shut up! His the leader of the Akatsuki and we're Leaf villager!'_ I yelled at her. **'Answer his hot ass!'** Saku shouted out loud which almost gave me a headache.

"Hai, that's me." I said in almost quiet voice. He could kill me in a heart beat!! And I'm too young to die! **'Yeah only 20 years old and still a damn fucking virgin!!!'** She shouted a me. I rolled my eyes at her. Yeah it's true, I'm a 20 year old virgin.

"What are doing here in the Rain village?" He asked me.

I look at him weirdly. Should I answer him or not? Well I'll just keep it simple then. "I was just sent on a mission to deliver an important message for the Hokage. I'm not here for the Akatsuki or anything!!" I said the last part in a hurry. _'Please don't kill me!'_ I thought. Then the waiter came over and ask Pein if he wanted anything to eat. The waiter looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. I gave the waiter a sheepish smile back. He order Beef Ramen and some green tea.

"Now my turn to ask a question. Or two. One: Why are you here and Two: why are you talking to me?" I ask him quickly.

"First question you ask is that, I need a favor from you. And the second one is that, I'm the Amegakure." He said calmly to me.

My eye brows knitted together on confusing. 'His the Amegakure for the Rain village? Did Lady Tsunade know about this?' I thought to myself. **'He said he needs a favor from us! Maybe he wants to bend us over and-'** I stop Inner

 _'Shut up Inner!!! He probably wants information on Naruto or the Leaf Village!'_ I snap at her. I saw her sulking into the corner. **'Why is it the bad guys have to be hot.'** I heard her say. I rolled my eyes at her. Then I growled at him. "I want give any info about Naruto or the Village!! I'll put up a fight if i have to! But let me finish my food first!" I told him, giving him a very scary look. Well at least try to give him a scary look. He shook his head at me and he look down. Looks like his shoulder are moving up and down. I shrugged. 

"No, we gave up on the Nine-tails and the other tails beast that are left." Now I am very confused. Why stop now, he only has like two left I think? The last tailed beast he took was the one tailed beast that sealed into Gaara. Then he pick up his Green Tea and started to take sips of it. Wait when did he get his drink? I shook my head, never mind about that! Then what does he want then? I gave him a puzzle look. I heard him sigh. "The reason why is because we weren't getting anywhere with our life, we want to something different, Maybe even do something right for now. We're not going to be attacking the Leaf Village or the Sand village, if we can form an alliances or a peace treated. The reason why I need a favor from you is because you're from the Leaf Village and the only one here, I need you too give her a message from me. The Sound Village shouldn't be trusted either." He said looking at me in the eye and I could tell that he was telling the truth. I was stunned. No fucking way. Lady Tsunade is going to freak out or start punching people!! "Would you do it for me?" He ask me.

The Inner scream out in my head, **'We'll do you any day you damn hot piece of meat!'** I wanted to slap my forehead. Damn it Inner!! She's going to give me damn headache! 

Then the waiter came by gave him is food and fill mine and Pein drinks. I said thank you to him. He nodded his head in thank you. "Hai, I would." I nodded to him. I wonder what he meant the Sound Village shouldn't be trusted, I'll find out later. Then I thought of Sasuke, I shook my head! _'No! I must not think about him! I'm done with his chicken-ass hair!'_ I thought out-loud. Saku was just laughing like crazy! 

"Good" That was all he said. I gave him a funny look. Then we started to eat our food. This is really strange, I'm eating with the most feared ninjas of all time!! His the leader of the Akatsuki!!! Speaking of the Akatsuki. I started to look around the place. "We're the others Akatsuki members?" I ask Pein when I look at him. I saw him shrugged.

"There doing what I told them to be doing, since I am the leader, but most of them are back at the base, probably waiting for me to returned and might be doing stupid shit.." He said whispering the last part.. He sigh to himself and went back to eating.

 **'Ughh let's fucking jump his hot ass! And you know that he does have a lot of piercings on his face. Well I wonder if he has a dick piercing? What do you think Sakura?'** Inner Saku said day dreaming about it. My eyes got wide and my face started to heat up. I almost choke on my food, again. _'What the hell Inner! I don't want to know!'_ I yelled at her. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get the image outta my head. Then I heard Pein chuckle. I open my eyes to look at him. I saw him smirking at me. Saku had passed out from a nose bleed.

"You know most people don't know about this, but the Akatsuki only knows. I can read people thoughts. And I can tell that your Inner of yours really does have a dirty mind." He said still smirking at me. I just wanted to die then and their! Look down at my food that was on the table. Damn it Inner!! I heard a giggle from Inner Saku. Now I have an image in my head. I wonder if he does or not! I was looking at his stomach since the table was covering the rest down. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the glint in his eyes. Then I heard him chuckle pulling me out of my thoughts. "You know all you have to do is ask and I'll gladly answer your question." Then he lean towards me. "And yes I do have my dick pierced. There is two piercings their to be honest." Then he lean back into his seat and put his arms on the back of the seat rest. Looking fucking hot as hell! I even wanted to drool, but I was to in shock.

My mouth was opening and closing like a fish outta water. Oh my Kami. Is Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, a very well know killer, a powerful Shinobi, and he can kill me a heart beat, but instead his flirting with me! This never really happens! I'm not attractive at all! But other then that, I might be in shocked or to embarrassed or even a little turn on about that. Then he lick his lips, I followed his tongue, I thought I saw something on his tongue. Oh Kami I really want to pass out now! I almost had a nose bleed. Almost.

"And you know what, I also have my tongue pierced" He said sticking out his tongue. I saw a purple ball on his tongue and he lifted his tongue to show the other ball, it was purple too. Then and there I almost fainted. **'Oh. My. Kami! That is so fucking hot. I wonder is very skilled with his tongue. I sooo want him to put his tongue-'** I stop listening to her after that!

** Pein P.O.V. **

Her face went to a pale color then a deep shade of red and her eyes went very wide. I grinned and chuckle a little, I bet her Inner is putting all kinds of images in her head at the moment. Now I have time to think to myself. I know it's odd for me to be flirting with her, I know she is from the Leaf Village, and I know she is younger then me. I'm only 26 years old anyways. I'll ask her later. But I just can't help make her blush, I love watching her blush, she just do innocence, and I did heard her thought said that she is a virgin. I sigh out loud, but Sakura wasn't paying attention. I should be getting back to the base, but I'll stick around with her for a while. Her reactions are to funny, I enjoy it. She is a very beautiful women, yes a women. Her pastel pink her, her Apple green eyes that shine when she is curious or happy. I heard her thought said she thinks she isn't attractive and surprising that I'm flirting with her. Everything about her..well I don't know yet though. Time to play around with her.

I cough loud enough to get her attention, and it work, since she whip her head up and look at me with her curious eye a of hers. "Believe me, I'm very skilled in many ways possible." I said to her. She started to blush deeply, having some naughty thoughts what ways I'm skilled at. If she only knew how a Sex God I really am. Of course I am God! And all things that I'm thinking about right is making me get an erection. _'Fuck don't think dirty thoughts!!'_ I thought. I look at her and she was staring at me with her big innocent gem eyes. _'Shit..Bad thoughts..'_ I sigh out-loud.

"H-how?"she stuttered out while she still blushing. I chuckled at this. She is very curious. Yep my erection want go away. Good thing I have my cloak on, so no one can see the huge tint in my pants.

"Mmmmmm" I started to think and I started to look around. 'I guess we'll go somewhere private. I don't like the looks I'm getting from a group of girls that are giggling like crazy, damn annoying bitches. They probably heard what I said my tongue ring and probably everything else. I sigh to this. Then I look back at Sakura. I evilly smirk at her. I heard gulp. "Well, let's go for a walk, I know a place where we can talk and me telling you everything. Well mostly everything. Plus I don't want anyone listening to our conversation!" I explain to her. Don't want to scare her away right now. She nodded slowly. So I started to stand up, and I walk over to her side and held out my hand for her to grab. At first she hesitated, but she reach for my hand and grab it

When she did grab my hand, I swear I felt a shock up my arm, but I didn't show it that I felt. I'm pretty sure she felt it too. I pulled her up onto her feet. We were standing close to each other. She really is short. Well I am like 6'0 feet tall anyways. She might be about 5'2 or 5'3. She had to step back a little to look up at me. When she look up at me, she smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I had never smile to anyone, but maybe my sister, yes I do have a sister, well my half-sister. You'll find out who she is. She look shocked that I smile at her. I heard a couple of gasp, so is the other people. I chuckle at this. I heard a couple of "Awwhs." She look away and blush. I heard her mumble something I need to stop making her blush. Not going to happen! "Lets get going, so I can tell you those things I'll be telling you" I said to her while looking at her with a smirk on my face. She nodded slowly. I put some money on the table for me and her and she put her rain cloak on and lift the hood up, I did the lift my hood up. Mmmmm, I guess I'll do it anyways. I reached for her hand and grab it and pulled her along.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

When he grab my hand and pulled me out the door. I wanted to squeal like a damn fan girl I used to be, but I kept cool...ish... When we walk out, it was pouring down rain still. **'Well yeah, it's the damn Rain Village! Of course it's going to be ranging! Its not called the damn Sun Village where the sun is shinning and the rainbow is just over above her damn heads!!'** I heard Saku. I huffed at her. _'Shut up, before I lock you away, and you want hear what Pein has to tell us those things he will be telling us soon!!!'_ I said to her. And there was complete silence. I look at the corner of my eye and he was grinning. I shrugged.

Everybody was staring at us, cause you don't see your leader holding hands with a pink hair Leaf-nin! Yep totally normal! Not.. But to be honest I don't care, it's nice to be holding his hand. Even thought he is an S-class criminal..his hand felt amazing. Its big and warm, 'And it could be touching our body right now.' Inner said.

 _'Inner what I did say?!'_ I yelled at her.

 **'Whoops, I'll be quite now!'** She said. I rolled my eyes at her. She want be quiet, she'll be back..Like always!

But anyways I held onto his hand tighter, I don't want to let go. It feels amazing. I don't want it to be the end of it. I sigh. But soon enough it will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll start working on the next one soon! I know I have an other story, but I work on this before and I had wrote everything down(I had some other things to it) but I'll work on the other story about Hermione soon! I promise! So please comment and see how you like it, but no hate comments please! There no hating on here!!
> 
> Thanks you!!


	3. Oh My Kami!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pein and Sakura Start talking..Pein does most of the talking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pein: Talking about what?
> 
> Me: Oh don't worry you'll see soon!
> 
> Pein: Oh Kami!
> 
> Me ~Grins evilly~
> 
> Pein: vampirekitty34 doesn't own any of the characters. I am God! So KNEEL!
> 
> Me: ~Growls~ Your still NOT God!
> 
> Pein: Let me Dream damn it!
> 
> ⚠ WARNING!! DIRTY TALK!⚠

**Sakura P.O.V**

It was pouring down rain, lucky I have a cloak to keep me dry and a hood over my hair. Pein of course is wearing his Akatsuki cloak, but it didn't had a hood with it, huh, strange. I guess he enjoys the rain very much. I smile to myself at this. I laugh lightly, of course he would, he probably grew up here!

We walk far away from the village people. I didn't know where were going, but I probably don't care. When I look down, are hands were still intertwined together. It's a very nice, like a warm feeling. And I like it a lot! I blush a little at this. His hands are big and rough. _'And we all know where we want_ _thoughts_ _ands of his to do us! Or more like to you!'_ Saku said grinning.

Pein suddenly stop, I almost had run into him. So I'm guessing we stop walking. _'Well duh! You don't say Outer!'_ Saku said with a sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes at her. I finally got to look around. That's strange, it's not raining, when I look up the clouds are very, but no rain. It's amazing... There are Cherry Blossoms (Sakura) tree scattered everywhere. The blossoms were fallen slowly while catching the wing that was barely moving. We started to walk towards one of the trees, then suddenly Pein let go of my hand And sat down against the Cherry Blossom Tree we were under together. I frowned. I miss the warmth of his hand holding my hand. It made me really sad. I sigh to myself. We both sat under the tree. It so beautiful out here. I kept looking around, its so peaceful, Pein must of come here often!

I turn to my side to look at him, He was staring right back me, so I started to blush a little. He gave me a rare smile of his. I blush deeper shade of red this time. "So you want to know me to tell you everything what I was talking about at the Ramen Shop? You know my sexual skills?" he asks me staring right into my eyes. I nodded my head slowly. I heard him chuckle lightly. "Well I had many women's tell me that I'm skills with my hands and defiantly my tongue. Especially when I have a tongue pierced." He said while he runs his tongue across his teeth, I heard his tongue ring clank against his teeth.

My face went extremely red at this... **'How will this turn out to be?'** I ask to myself in slightly excited and terrified!.. _'I don't know. But I can't wait! All I know it might just get steamy!'_ Saku said squealing and jumping up and down. I blush a little. Jeez I've been blushing so much lately, but hell can't help that now can we!.. I hope that's not bad for you. _'Sakura calm down! Just enjoy your self! Just sit back and relax and let him do the talking! I wonder what he'll say, I know its going to be hot!'_ I heard Saku said to me, calming me down a little. I smile a thank you at her. She gave me thumbs up.

**Pein P.O.V**

I was watching her till she turned and looks at me. I saw her smile, I gave her a rare smile of mine, and I saw her blushed deeper. "So you want to know me to tell you what I was talking about? You know my skills?" I ask her. She slowly nodded her head at what I said. This is going to fun to see how she reacts to this (To what I'm about to say to her) I look into her eye. When I'm done talking to her face is going to extremely red. I chuckle to myself. Let the fun begin!

"Well I had many women's tell me that I'm skills with my hands and defiantly my tongue. Especially when I have a tongue pierced." I stop to look at her and ran my tongue against my teeth you could here the clank it made. I grinned. "All I need to dip is swirling my tongued in a circular motion in a girl's pussy while my tongue is still inside her, I'll put one figure in her, slowly I'll pull out and push back in, and I'll just keep doing that for awhile... Later I'll add in a second figure into her, by then I'll be moving out a faster past. I'll suck on her clit, that makes a girl crazy. I'll bite, suck and lick the girl clit. I will make that girl scream my name out so loud that they might even lose there voice. I'll make sure they'll forget their name, I'm sure as hell we'll make them scream my name and they want forget my name. And I'll make sure that they cum... Hard, so hard their eyes will roll back in their head and it'll make their toes curled!" I made a deep low chuckle that sounded a little too husky. "You know what's the part best for them, is that I do have a vibrating tongue ring." When I finish what I was saying, I look down at her and I grinned very big. Her whole face was really red, and I look further down, her legs were tightly closed together, and she was rubbing her thighs together. I lift an eyebrow at this... **'What-'** I stop what I was going to say, then a certain smell just hit me in the nose, I could smell her arousal. I guess what I said to her, got her very excited at this. Hehe maybe a little to excited. Then an imagine pop up in my head. **'I want to feel how wet she is for me abd how tight she'll be** **wrapped** **around** **my cock and it'll be only me! I"LL make sure to go slow with her, she'll beg for me to take her..Hard!. want to watch her withered under me, when I thrust my co-'** I stop myself from going any further, I shook my head. Ah it's a very good thing I have my cloak on or their would be a notice bugle in my pants. I wince very painfully, my trousers are painfully getting tight around cock.

She opens her mouth, and then she closed it. I chuckle I guess she is very speechless what I said then. She is defiantly a virgin, I know not rush such things for her..she needs to be ready or if she wants me..or probably that Uchiha is 'in love with'. I silently growled of saying the younger Uchiha name. Never did like that him! I can deal with Itachi since his more quiet and not doing anything reckless.

**Sakura P.O.V**

My face was probably red. Maybe a little to red... _'That was fucking intense!'_ I heard Saku said with hearts in her eyes and slightly drooling. **'My whole body feels like it's on fire, like I need to touch myself the make the burning in my belly to go away'** I said to her... _'Well lets just say that your very horny right now. A little to horny. Mmm tell him to touch you! Or get him naked!'_ she said too me while busting into fit of laughter. I felt my lower region was getting really wet. I really do feel like touching myself for some reason, but I want him to do those 'things' to me! I didn't know what to say to him. I was just so speechless to say anything... Oh no... _'What's wrong Outer?'_ Saku ask in worry. My face was paled then major blushing.. **'I heard most** **Shinobi** **can have a very high sense of smell'** I said to her. _'Maybe he can't smell. But from the looks on his face I think he can smell it just fine.'_ She said to me giggling. I look up at his face.

He was grinning very big. And his eyes were darkening. I gulp **'Oh…My…Kami!'** I thought to myself. _'Tell him to take you now! Or just jump him now And rip his fucking clothes off!'_ I heard Saku yelling in my head while waving her arms up and down. I wanted to kiss him really badly. So I look at his lips. And I just couldn't help just stare at them... I wonder what it feels like to kiss him with those piercing on, while he tongue in my mouth, I want to feel that tongue ring. I want to feel it every where on my body! I wanted to moan out, but I bit my lip stopping any noises from coming out.

He look down at my lips, since I was hitting down on them. He then went to lean forward towards me. Our lips were inches away from each other... Damn it. Just a little more closer. Then Suddenly… "Leader-sama" a voice had said. I thought I heard him low growl. I gulp down. His probably pissed! He leans back on the tree. I look towards the voice that had spoken, it was a girl with blue hair, with a paper white rose in her hair, and she had golden color eyes. And she had one piercing on her bottom lip that was in the middle. **'She is so very pretty'** I thought to myself, trying not to stare at her, but i couldn't help it! "Leader-sama, your needed back at the base... Let's just say that we need to start the meeting and everybody wonder where you went off to." She said to him smiling a little at him. I look at my hands that where resting on my lap, still my thighs were tightly shut.

He nodded his head at her and smile brightly at her. Then I felt a ping in my chest "I'll be there soon." He said to her, she bowed to him, and then she left. Was I feeling jealous towards her? I mean she is really pretty! And me... Well I'm not that pretty at all! I'm just plain, nothing really special about me. I felt a little teary eyed.. I can't change myself if I wanted to. I should except the fact that I want be pretty for any guy out their that I would like at all.. Hell Sasuke never look at me, all he did was glare at me and says that I'm annoying. My eyes started water, I'm nothing special.. "Sakura" I snap out of my thoughts and look at him. Tears were close to falling down my cheek, but I try to blink them away. "Don't be so sad and gloomy or even jealous over any girl, she is my half sister. I already have my eyes set on a girl already, and she is very beautiful indeed." He said while looking at me into my eyes, he whipped away the year fell from eye. He gave me a smile the same smile he gave to his half sister, and then he stood up, He pulled me up with him when he stood up.

 _'Damn it to fucking hell! We were fucking interrupted! Why couldn't she just waited a few more minutes!'_ Saku said growling madly at the lady with the flower in her hair. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I'll deliver the message to Lady-Tsunade for you." I said to him really sadly. I don't want to leave him at all.

"Good I'll end up sending you another message to you soon." He said to me, looking off into the distance. I nodded my head. I sigh to myself. I look down at the ground. **'What do I do now, should I just leave and be on my merry way then.'** He grabs my chin and made look into his eyes... then and there I just melted.

"I wish for you to come back soon" I smile at him. He bent his head down(since you know that I'm so fucking short!)and softly presses his lips to mine and slowly started to move his lips against mine softly. It feels amazing, I was about to deepen the kiss, but he pull away quickly, I guess he doesn't want to go to far. I was slightly panting, who knew kissing can make you breathless. "See you soon my love, hope for you to come back and see me." He said with a smile and then he just disappears. I smiling very big! I was jumping up and down with joy! Who knew that my first kiss would be with a S-Class criminal and a very sexy one at that!

**3rd** **person**

Konan was hiding behind a tree and she was spying on them from a distance so she want be detected or anything, but still could see them. She was grinning so big it was kind of scary. "Can't wait to tell the others about t their going to love this!" She said while rubbing her hands together very evilly. Then she left so she can get to the base first, so she can tell the guys what happen! Pein probably has to stop some places first. There going to get a kick out of this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> SO who do think it is! MUAHAHA... Anyways *cough cough* I hope guys enjoy the chapter that is the prologue. Please review and leave a comment and see if I should continue on with the story! ! This my first story that I have written and I'll continue soon. When I have time or many Kudos! !!


End file.
